The present invention relates to a rotary developing device comprising a cylindrical rotary developing unit, a plurality of development members mounted around the periphery of said rotary developing unit, and a driving means, wherein the rotary developing unit is driven by the driving means to bring one of the development members to the developing position facing a photoreceptor and subsequently the transmission of the driving power to the development member is conducted.
In a conventional multi-color image forming apparatus employing a rotary development method, a plurality of development members are mounted along the periphery of a rotary developing unit and the rotary developing unit is driven to sequentially bring the development members to a developing position so as to carry out the development operation. For this, a driving means for rotating the rotary developing unit and a driving means for rotating a development roller or the like built in each development member mounted on the rotary developing unit are separately provided.
The rotary developing unit with the aforementioned plurality of development members is generally cylindrical and is provided around its outer periphery with heavy parts such as development rollers as developer carriers which are metallic rollers or metallic shafts covered by plastic material for developing latent images formed on a latent image carrier such as a photoreceptor. Accordingly, the rotary developing unit has large moment of inertia.
In case of a rotary developing unit having four color development members as a general example for multi-color printing, development is carried out by driving the rotary developing unit to rotate 90 degrees four times so as to sequentially bring the four color development members to a position facing the photoreceptor. As arrangements for retaining the rotary developing unit in the state after the rotary developing unit is stopped at the developing position where the development operation is conducted, there are a case of using the retaining force of a motor itself and a case of providing an engaging member separately.
As the moment of inertia is large for conducting 90-degree rotation of the rotary developing unit, the motor as the driving means must produce a large force in proportion as the moment of inertia. For raising the printing speed, the increase in speed of conducting the 90-degree rotation is effective. However, as the speed of the 90-degree rotation is increased, the acceleration during the rotation is increased. Since the power required for the driving means should be a square of the acceleration relative to the moment of inertia, the required power must be great.
The required power for rotating the rotary developing unit produces in turn the contrary effect on stopping the rotary developing unit. For stopping the rotary developing unit, the driving means carries out a braking function to reduce the rotational force of the rotary developing unit. Ideally, the rotational force of the rotary developing unit is reduced to zero by the braking force just before the rotary developing unit is stopped.
In the electrophotographic technology, a stepping motor is generally used for driving the rotary developing unit because it can achieve the short-time acceleration and achieve the higher positioning accuracy with relatively simple control and a DC brushless motor is generally used for driving the development members because it can provide high torque efficiency and it never breaks down due to load fluctuation.
When a DC brushless motor, not a stepping motor, is used for driving the rotary developing unit, an encoder is fixed to the output shaft of the motor because the DC brushless motor has poor positioning accuracy. The rotation angle of the motor is determined from signals from the encoder. According to this information, the rotation angle of the rotary developing unit is controlled. In addition, the DC brush less motor has poor acceleration. Accordingly, since a time lag is generated in transmitting and receiving of the signals from the encoder, it is impossible to rotate the rotary developing unit at high speed.
The feedback control according to the signals from the encoder increases the load on a CPU as a controller. The increase in load on the CPU restricts the entire operation of the apparatus. From the above reasons, the use of a stepping motor is common for driving the rotary developing unit. However, even stepping motor has problems such as vibration, noise, and smaller flexibility for load fluctuation. Because of the smaller flexibility, the motor should break down to stop the operation at its worst. In addition, stepping motor is expensive as compared to other motors such as DC brushless motor relative to the same torque.
On the other hand, nowadays there are some types employing a stepping motor, not a DC brushless motor, for driving the development members. One of triggers for the employment of stepping motor is that decrease in cost of stepping motors has been achieved as compared to other motors. Moreover, its shorter acceleration/deceleration time has come to the fore as a merit. For achieving the increase in printing speed, it is desired to shorten the acceleration time for raising the speed of a development roller to the steady state velocity as well as the time for switching colors according to the rotation of the rotary developing unit.
For actually switching between the rotary unit driving action and the development member driving action, the rotary developing unit is driven to rotate 90 degrees four times so as to sequentially bring development cartridges to a position facing the photoreceptor and a development input gear of the development cartridge, brought to the aforementioned position, is meshed with a development member driving gear, whereby the transmission of the driving power to the development roller is conducted. During this, the pitch circles of the gears meet so that their tooth tops may collide with each other in some cases. In the event of collision, the driving means may develop trouble (may stop due to breakdown of the motor) and may produce image defects due to vibration generated by the collision.
Due to backlash and deflection existing in a driving-side gear train and deformation of the rotary developing unit itself, rotational force may remain. The remaining rotational force is transmitted as vibration to the entire device through the driving means when the rotary developing unit is stopped. The vibration may be transmitted to an exposure means or a latent image carrier. In this case, the vibration produces registration error during formation of latent image. The vibration may be transmitted to a transferring section. In this case, the vibration produces transferring error.
Further, when a driving means for rotating the development roller starts to operate just after the rotary developing unit is stopped, uneven rotation of the driving means or vibration generated in the driving means is transmitted to the entire device. Similar to the vibration generated at the stop of the rotary developing unit, the vibration after the stop of the rotary developing unit produces image defects such as registration error.
If the aforementioned two driving means are of different kinds or having lots of different sizes, the driving means have different rotation and vibration characteristics. Even when the driving means have substantially the same vibration characteristics, since these are disposed in different places, these are influenced by the characteristics of the respective places when subjected to vibration. Vibrations generated by different vibration sources may be composed of different components. These vibrations may not damp each other and may be sometimes superposed to by synthesized i.e. amplified, thus producing image defects such as errors in longer period.
When a stepping motor is used for driving the rotary developing unit and a DC brushless motor is used for driving the development roller, the stepping motor is in the stopped state during the action of driving the development roller (this action will be sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cthe development member driving actionxe2x80x9d). The stopped state means that the motor is energized with a minute electric current to retain the rotor at a predetermined position. In case of having an external locking mechanism for retaining the rotary developing unit at a predetermined position, it is possible to cancel the retention of the rotor. However, once the retention of the rotor is cancelled, the position of the rotor should be unstable. In this case, the position of the first exciting phase for the next action for driving the development roller is not certain, causing position error and thus reducing the rotational accuracy of the rotary developing unit. Consequently, the retention of the rotor is indispensable to maintain the rotational accuracy of the rotary developing unit.
However, the retention of the rotor requires the consumption of electric power. Since the motor is energized but the motor itself does not rotate, the energy applied to the motor becomes heat energy, increasing the temperature. The increase in temperature leads to drop in torque.
When stepping motors are used for driving the rotary developing unit and for driving the development roller, respectively, drivers for controlling the stepping motors and timers for controlling the drivers are required, respectively. Besides the aforesaid timers, another timer of a longer cycle is also required for retaining the stepping motor for driving the rotary developing unit in the stopped state during the development member driving action.
In the rotary developing unit, the amounts of developers in the respective developer cartridges vary according to the development operation so that the load balance of the cylinder varies delicately. The variation in load balance increases the moment of inertia in the rotary developing unit, thereby increasing the torque required to the stepping motor. Accordingly, it is required to periodically match the motor torque in a very short cycle during the action of driving the rotary developing unit (this action will be sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cthe rotary unit driving actionxe2x80x9d). This is because the timer of a very short cycle is used. If the timer of a very short cycle is used also for retaining the stopped state, the CPU should be overdriven and thus restrict the other operation. Addition of such drivers and timers makes the substrate structure complex and also makes the control, including the control of the CPU, complex. It should be understood that the addition of such drivers and timers increases superposed driving time, leading to increase in electrical consumption.
It is an object of the present invention to quickly damp vibration generated according to the rotation of a rotary developing unit and the rotation of development rollers. It is another object of the present invention to avoid a collision of tooth tops between gears which may occur due to switching between the rotary unit driving action and the development member driving action and damp the impact generated by the collision, thereby reducing vibration and transferring error. It is still another object of the present invention to shorten the time for switching between the rotary unit driving action and development member driving action and prevent the generation of vibration, thereby reducing image defects and image deterioration resulting from registration error.
For this, according to the present invention, a rotary developing device comprises: a cylindrical rotary developing unit, a plurality of development members mounted around the periphery of said rotary developing unit, a rotary developing unit driving section for driving said rotary developing unit by a driving means, and a driving power transmitting section for transmitting the driving power by said driving means to said development members at a developing position, wherein said rotary developing unit is driven by said driving means to bring one of said development members to the developing position facing a photoreceptor and subsequently the transmission of the driving power to said development member is conducted, and is characterized in that, in said driving power transmitting section, the driving direction of said development members is set to be the same as the driving direction of said rotary developing unit and that said driving power transmitting section is provided with a clutch for coupling/uncoupling a gear train.
It is preferable that said driving power transmitting section has a supporting means for supporting a shaft of a gear to be meshed with a development input gear to transmit the driving power to the development member in such a manner that the shaft can swing along a radial line extending from the center of said rotary developing unit and that said driving power transmitting section is provided with a clutch for coupling/uncoupling a gear train and, in said driving power transmitting section, the driving direction of said development members is set to be the same as the driving direction of said rotary developing unit. Further, it is preferable that said supporting means is positioned downstream of said driving means in the rotational direction of said rotary developing unit.
It is preferable that said clutch is a one-way clutch which is disposed between a gear to be meshed with the development input gear of said rotary developing unit and the driving shaft of said gear in said driving power transmitting section.
It is preferable that, as said driving means, a common driving means is provided for driving the rotary developing unit and driving the development members and said rotary developing unit driving section includes a clutch for coupling and uncoupling a gear train relative to an input gear of the rotary developing unit. Further, it is preferable that said rotary developing unit has a locking mechanism for retaining the stopped state during the suspension of the driving of the rotary developing unit and, in said driving means, reverse pulse is applied to coincide with the direction of vibration of a motor pinion just after the development member driving action is finished. Furthermore, it is preferable that said common driving means is set such that the rotational direction thereof for driving said rotary developing unit and the rotational direction thereof for driving said development member are opposite to each other.
According to the present invention, a rotary developing device comprises: a cylindrical rotary developing unit, a plurality of development members mounted around the periphery of said rotary developing unit, a rotary developing unit driving section for driving said rotary developing unit by a driving means, a driving power transmitting section for transmitting the driving power by said driving means to said development members at a developing position, a one-way clutch which is arranged between said driving means and the driving power transmitting section to couple/uncouple a gear train, and a retaining means for retaining said rotary developing unit at a developing position, wherein said rotary developing unit is driven by said driving means to bring one of said development members to the developing position facing a photoreceptor and subsequently the transmission of the driving power to said development member is conducted, and is characterized in that, in said driving power transmitting section, the driving direction of said development members is set to be the same as the driving direction of said rotary developing unit, and that said retaining means retains said rotary developing unit at said developing position during the development member driving action and said driving means is energized to rotate in reverse at the end of the development member driving action and subsequently the retention of the rotary developing unit is cancelled.
It is preferable that said one-way clutch is disposed between a gear to be meshed with the development input gear of said rotary developing unit and the driving shaft of said gear in said driving power transmitting section and that, as said driving means, a common driving means is provided for driving the rotary developing unit and driving the development members and said rotary developing unit driving section includes a clutch for coupling and uncoupling a gear train relative to an input gear of the rotary developing unit. Further, it is preferable that said retaining means comprises a locking mechanism having a claw portion for stopping the rotation of said rotary developing unit and an operating portion for engaging/disengaging the claw portion.
It is preferable that, as said driving means, driving means are separately provided for driving said development members and for driving said rotary developing unit and the driving means for driving said rotary developing unit also functions as said retaining means and that, when the driving means drives in reverse at the end of said development member driving action, reverse pulse is applied to coincide with the direction of vibration of a motor pinion just after the development member driving action is finished. It is preferable that said driving means is a stepping motor. Further, it is preferable that, in the driving power transmitting section, the development member driving action is conducted via a development input gear mounted to the frame of said rotary developing unit.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.